Conventional bubble blowing toys, can be categorized into two types. First, as shown in FIG. 1, there is a bubble ring 1 of a large diameter for absorbing soap solution from a dish 2 for forming bubbles by swinging the bubble ring 1. Second, as shown in FIG. 2, there is a bubble ring 3 of a considerably smaller diameter for absorbing soap solution from a bottle for forming bubbles by blowing through the bubble ring 3 with the mouth. The larger bubble ring is not convenient because it requires a large dish of soap solution during playing. The smaller bubble ring, though convenient because it only requires a relatively small bottle for the soap solution, can only form small bubbles.
The present invention provides a bubble blowing toy configured substantially in the form of a sword which can form big bubbles by swinging the toy and small bubbles by blowing through the toy with the mouth. The invention has the following characteristics:
1. It has a ring element of appropriate length forming its blade portion and which blade portion can be inserted into a scabbard so that it serves as a toy sword as well.
2. The ring element of the blade portion has a hollow space in the middle for adhesion of the soap solution to form big bubbles by swinging, and small bubbles by blowing through the hollow space with the mouth. This structure eliminates the disadvantages of the conventional bubble toys which can only form either big or small bubbles.
3. The flanks of the ring element may be expanded to increase the area for adhesion of the soap solution and consequently increase the size of the bubbles formed.
4. The design of the sword and the scabbard facilitates transporting the toy. The soap solution is tightly sealed within the scabbard so that the toy can be turned up-side-down to permit the ring element to be fully adhered with the soap solution. A spare soap solution container is provided in the grip of the sword for replenishing soap solution in the scabbard.